化學和氣體手榴彈
Mirelurk bait grenade Smoke grenade Bio-gas canister Cryo grenade |game2 =FNV |articles2 = Gas grenade Incendiary grenade |game3 =FO4 |articles3 =Cryogenic grenade HalluciGen gas grenade |game4 =FOT |articles4 =Acid grenade Boom bug Chemical grenade Incendiary grenade Smoke grenade Tangle grenade |game5 =FOBOS |articles5 =Incendiary grenade Toxic grenade |game6 =FOX |articles6 =Smoke grenade |game7 =VB |articles7 =Bio grenade Tear gas }} Chemical and gas grenades are thrown weapons that appears in all of the Fallout games. Chemical and gas grenades are used to disperse chemical or gas agents, ignite targets or materiel or create smoke as a means of concealment. Due to their varied nature, different grenade models may be more effective against some targets, and less effective against others. __TOC__ 化學和氣體類型 Chemical gas grenades are used to deliver or disperse a chemical or biological agent designed to incapacitate or kill. Although most utilize a small explosive charge to disperse the chemical agent, the mode of wounding action is through the agent not the explosive. The chemical agent is usually dispersed by the grenade in a small radius around the grenade, creating a cloud of deadly gas. This cloud of chemical agent will typically remain active for a short time, effecting anything that enters, until it dissipates. Bio-gas canister This grenade does not explode by itself, but instead releases highly-flammable bio-gas vapors upon hitting the ground. The vapors can then be ignited from a distance with an energy or incendiary weapon, causing the leaking gas to erupt in a spectacular fireball. In this way, they function as portable gas-leaks. Added in the Point Lookout add-on. 冷凍手榴彈 Cryo grenades do only one point of damage, but release frigid Liquid Nitrogen upon detonating, freezing any opponents caught in the blast, and rooting them in place for several seconds. Added in the Mothership Zeta add-on. Mirelurk bait grenade Mirelurk bait grenades were to be in Fallout 3, but have since been cut from the game. They would've been used to draw mirelurks to the point where they detonated. This allowed you to either distract them, or to lure them into a trap. 烟雾弹 A non-lethal grenade that lets out a cloud of gas/smoke upon detonation. Whether it was to be used as smokescreen cover or flammable gas is unknown. 酸液手榴彈 酸液手雷在爆炸后其中的酸液呈雾状喷射出来，可以轻易地穿透装甲的缝隙腐蚀其下的肉体或是零部件，从而使得它在对抗机器人这样高防护的目标时相当有效。 爆炸虫 爆炸虫是变异的瓢虫that are used as improvised toxic grenades. 凡遭到撞击，这种昆虫会毒爆。 化学手榴弹 内含化学毒剂的手榴弹，在爆炸之后会释放出大量的毒烟，was a combination of the acid grenade and the cut smoke grenade. 粉包 Powder bags are improvised thrown weapons that act as stun grenades. 一个装满了尘土的布包，把它摔倒敌人脸上的效果 can stun the target. 诱捕手榴弹 这种非杀伤性的手榴弹为活捉目标而设计，它在爆炸的时候会向周围发射出大量的网状纤维。It was planned to be in Fallout Tactics, but was never added. Toxic grenade This grenade does very little damage initially, but releases a cloud of poisonous vapours upon detonation, inflicting Poison Damage over time to anyone caught in its blast. Bio grenade Not much is known about this model of bio grenade. While present in the game files of Van Buren, it is effectively unusable so its exact effects are unknown. It can be assumed that it was to release some kind of biological agent upon detonation. BITE-ME tear gas Tear gas grenades are non-lethal chemical gas grenades used for riot control. They use a noxious chemical agent that irritates the mucous membranes in the eyes, nose, mouth and lungs to induce tears, pain, difficulty breathing, vomiting or even blindness. 放火類型 Incendiary grenades are used to ignite objects來自化学火焰产生的高温。通常是利用鋁熱劑產生鋁熱反應，或利用白磷遇空氣後自燃的特性引發劇烈燃燒。Incendiary grenades are usually much more effective against unprotected organic targets. AN-205 燃燒手榴彈 The incendiary grenades that appears in the Mojave Wasteland, release a blast of burning material on detonation, making it especially effective against fleshy foes. Super mutants and robots are significantly less affected by the blast. 燃燒手榴彈 Incendiary grenades release a blast of burning material on detonation, making it especially effective against fleshy foes. Super-Mutants and Robots are significantly less affected by the blast. 煙霧類型 Smoke grenades are used as both signaling devices and to provide concealment. A chemical reaction of different agents, when mixed and ignited, produce either colored smoke as a signaling device, or a dense cloud of chemical smoke to screen for concealment. 煙霧手榴彈 The smoke grenade was planned to be used in Operation: Anchorage, but was cut. Smoke grenades were also planned for Fallout Tactics, but didn't make the cut either. : *For the version that appears in Fallout Tactics, see: Smoke grenade. : : *For the version that was to appear in Fallout Extreme, see: Smoke grenade. : Category:Weapons Category:Explosives skill weapons Category:Throwing skill weapons en:Chemical and gas grenades